Providence's Fate
by Eve-Providence
Summary: One Chapter preview between Pyro and Providence. When she wants to know of his new mission with the Brotherhood, will he tell her? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

**Hey y'all, back again with a new story. Let me explain this one though. This is just one chapter from an idea for an X-Men novel I've had. It is a simple sample of what the story could unfold into. If you like it write a review, if you don't, still tell me in a review. What my readers think about my writing help me decide if I should countinue or not. Providence**

An Unwanted Desire

Eve walked quickly down the mansion's hallway; the desire to be in solitude was high. The idea of packing up her things and leaving was great too. She could Aqueous, he'd come for her, take her back. _The thoughts can be read by Xavier_, she thought and instantly threw them away. But how could he keep her locked up in the mansion. She wasn't even allowed outside. Maybe, just maybe, John was right. Maybe Xavier gave no freedom, only a school of control and responsibility. Maybe he was afraid of other mutants developing stronger powers than him. He wouldn't be able to control them then; his so called peace would be ruptured. Eve thought on that quickly, contemplating leaving with John to go back…

Eve snorted. The image was out of the question. She couldn't, wouldn't want to survive one day with Magneto. The idea made her cringe. The man's soul was not like anyone's she wanted to get close to. _But how far away is your soul from his?_ Her mind tortured her with the thought. She gritted her teeth and locked her thoughts of Magneto into a deep recess within her mind, the key thrown aside. Magneto's Brotherhood was more a prison than Professor's mansion could ever be. Xavier was just locking her up to keep her safe. Soon she would have her freedom, maybe even the chance to leave the mansion with others. Rogue and Storm were granted the freedom, why not her?

"Providence." The name rang in the air. Eve stopped in her tracks, surprised at the sound of her code name. But then John turned the corner and came into view. She wanted to smile, some company for her thoughts. John was the only one, besides Xavier every moment or two when he scolded her, who called Eve by her code name. And she repeated the tradition. While everyone, well except Logan when he got extremely pissed, called John by his original name, she stuck with Pyro. She loved the name. It rang smoothly from her mouth to his ears. Smiling at the thought of having a little fun, she kept her back towards him; she could still see him though. The image bore into her mind like a picture. He stood there, lighter in hand but no movement. _Another joke? _She thought. Her question gripped her powers, making her want to read his mind. She pushed the urge away and replaced her anger with a smile.

"What do you want Pyro?" She asked with a teasing tone dripping from her lips as she spun around. Normally John would be smiling too, or at least ready for some trouble to brew. He would call for Providence first, and then Pyro would easily escape her lips. But this time it was different. John, who usually would joke constantly with her, was now serious. Eve tired not to meet his eye as her smirk was wiped clean from her face. Yet she glanced up still to the face that captivated her on and on, lifting her startled face to his. John's eyes were like pools. Pools of alcohol drenched in flames. His eyes burned brightly, flickering with an every going rage and undying anger. Eve looked closer. There was another feeling that made her blink and look twice. As Eve looked closer, she saw fear. She was surprised, taken aback by the feeling. _Had John ever felt fear? _She asked herself. _Maybe John but not the Pyro you know. _The voice resounded in the back of her mind. John felt her stare. She had to know, he would tell her, or force her to know. He could force her to use her powers; he could make her read his mind. He stared deeply at her. Eve's sparkling hazel eyes, her waves of dirty dark blond hair. She was beautiful, hot in John's eyes. Magneto's plan was going to fail, John knew that for sure. There was already too much he didn't like about it.

"John, what's wrong?" Eve asked. John ran his hand through his hair. Eve stepped closer. She could feel heat escape from his body to her. The fear hung in his eyes, but his face was unreadable.

"Providence…" Eve cringed at the way he spoke her code name. She asked herself time and again why she had chosen that code name. Eve was young; her destiny amazed her as Xavier explained it in simple words, yet it seemed like a fantasy she couldn't believe she would live. She thought the name would fit her perfectly. But as she thought about it more and more, it truly did. It meant fate, destiny, and foresight. But above all those was chance. That's what Eve's fate is. It is taking a chance for mutants. It is helping them in the war. But it is a chance as well, a risk. Though she would be on the mutants side, from there she didn't know which side to choose. Magneto's or Xavier's. Her destiny is a chance to save mutants, but she would have to choose a side in the end. Eve remembered hearing the Professor always saying her destiny rested in the X-Men. He said her destiny would end by uniting humans and mutants. The thought of being an X-Man, the dream was one of things Eve always wanted when she first came to the school.

But now her brain raked and rattled with a new purpose. She could hear Magneto's silent prayers as she killed all the humans in the world with her psychic powers. Providence could hear his praise as she betrayed the X-Men, Professor Xavier, as she did as Magneto pleased. Eve felt the stares of Scott, Jean and Storm as she brought world domination for mutants, bringing an end to the race of Homo sapiens, the destruction of mankind. Eve wanted to scream in anger. Everything had to be complicated, everything. Her fate was, is still, a chance. It is a chance of which mutant side she'd turn to in the end, the Brotherhood or the X-Men. But it is also a chance of killing, or saving, the race of humans. Eve's hands grew to fists. Her body, her thoughts, was sewed together by two pieces. One was Magneto, the other Xavier.

Pyro could feel her drift away. He could feel her anger, fear, spite, running to him, calling in a desperate cry for help. Her telepathic powers drew to his mind, yet then pulled away at the last second. It wanted so much to help her. But then again, maybe he could. He took a deep breath as he began to ask again the favor he could give. He'd help her.

"Providence…Eve," he called her name, drawing her away from her own mind. She stiffened. Something had to be up if John used both names to get her attention. For once, Eve really wished he was joking around. The glazed look in her eyes vanished, she was alert. John looked away from her, not meeting her eyes till he spoke again. His fear was still hanging by a small thread.

"Eve, I need you to read my mind," he said forcefully. His voice seemed to shout though Eve was only two feet from him. Eve's face melted into confusion.

"Why?" she asked curtly. His body was warm. Her desire to step as close as she could to Pyro yanked at her. "Why do I have to read your mind…John?" She hesitated before throwing in his name, his real name. John breathed hard, taking a deep sigh. The fear was gone, it was completely gone.

"Eve, I know things, things about Magneto and Alan Breaker. But I…can't tell them to you. I know that sounds like a whole load of bull shit, but it's the truth. The only thing you can do is read my mind." He was pleading now, begging. A strand of hair fell back form his fifties hairstyle and into his eyes. It seemed to hide his anger and Eve noticed how her cheeks grew warm. _He looks hot._ Without anger swirling in his eyes, is face looked more wonderful than she thought.

"I thought you were a member of the Brotherhood, not the X-Men. So why do you want to help us?" She asked coolly. John pulled his hair back, Pyro's anger flared in his brown eyes. Eve's insides squirmed. _Damn, he still looks good. _

"I'm not trying to help the X-Men Eve. I want to help you…" He trailed off as his eyes lowered. Providence's powers kicked in as she made him lift his face back up, controlling him to leave it there. _So which side are you on then, Pyro? _Her question bolted into his mind like lightning. But there was no answer. "Eve…" John whispered. "Please." Eve let her powers linger lightly, then let go of her control on them completely, tucking them away.

"No," she said flatly. John's mouth clenched tightly. Eve listened to the sound of metal grazing metal and air as John began opening and closing his trusty lighter. The sound never bothered her. The warmth of his body was close. John opened his mind to her. Without any hesitation, Eve's willing powers drenched her mind, sweeping her away to read John's.

_She saw the sadness, anger and much needed revenge flow through a young John as he ran away from his home. She watched him roam the streets. John burned down everything he could muster with his developing powers, testing his strength. Then the entrance found him to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He didn't consider himself gifted. But hey it would be a nice place to sleep in. He crept in unnoticed at night, his thoughts plain. He'd rest the night here, stalking the mansion as he pleased, maybe even having a little fun along the way. He'd be sneaky; cunning and sly, making sure no one would notice him. But someone did, and that was Xavier. Like every student, he welcomed John into the mansion. John gladly joined the students, every desire of exposing his power was granted in this place. Everyone was the same, yet different. And no one seemed to relate to John for his brash attitude and his nag to disobey. That was until Eve came. She instantly made friends with Kitty and Bobby, dragging them into things that got them in trouble at the mansion. She came lastly, to John, yet the friendship seemed more connected between her and John than anyone else. They even recognized each other by their code names. _

_Then there was the day when Eve grabbed for John's lighter, gently grazing his hand with her fingers. She yelled in pain, her hands shot up to her throbbing head. John called out her name but it was only a whisper in her ears. The next second, John watched as Eve's hands erupted with fire, blasting at him and the other direction at Bobby. She screamed as she was unable to control her new power. John caught and warped most of the fire to him, but the feeling Eve felt was ineffable. Like Rogue, her touch granted her other mutants' powers. But unlike Rogue, it affected only herself, no pain and comatose to the one's she touched. Alan Breaker's powers had finally developed. _

_Maybe that's why Bobby warmed up to Rogue so much, he didn't want her to be alone,_ Eve thought. _Or maybe it's the fact he thinks she's hot!_ John answered. Eve bared her teeth and sent a stab of her power at John. _Ow, sorry!_ Eve smiled.

Eve's eyes were closed; John winced as she began playing with him. One hand was held to his temple, digging deeper into her mind. He waited, she would find it soon enough.

_Eve saw John's change the moment she left. The instant rebellion against everyone. He refused to act upon anything he didn't want to listen to, only obeying what he anted to hear. Like Eve, Xavier slowly led him on the path of an X-Man, helping him as best he could. But then there was the museum incident where John set a flame the bully's arm. And then the mansion attack from Stryker. He watched Logan take Stryker's men down, wishing greedily to join him in the battle. But there was Xavier's "control" lesson, making John just stand and watch. By the time he had reached Bobby's house, his mind had made its decision. If he were to help, that meant he would be allowed to do what he wanted. And that let the threat flow form his lips to the cops as he began to torture them all with his flame. And he loved it, every part of the screams, the explosions bursting before his eyes. He was saving the X-Men in his own way and he loved it. _

Eve wondered if she would have done the same to save Logan, Bobby and Rogue from the cops. Her answer was plain and it made John smile with joy.

_Eve watched as the Black Bird grew smaller and smaller as she and John flew away with Magneto in his stolen flight. She felt as if she was there, yet she wasn't. John looked down at the jet, then with a frown to the leader of the Brotherhood. Thoughts lingered still in his mind. _What if she comes back? What if she's not dead? _Eve's eyes grew wide in surprise. All this time he thought she'd died from Breaker's powers. Suddenly it explained so much, why he went off on his own. Why his rebellion replaced the small willingness to disobey. Eve couldn't believe Xavier didn't tell John the truth. Why would he not?_

_It's because he cares for you, he thinks I'm dangerous and doesn't want you to get hurt;_ John shot the words through the images as he found her in his mind. Eve shook her head. _No, he wants to make sure I stay where I am._ _Exactly,_ John retorted angrily. _He doesn't want you to be close to me because I influence your decision._ Eve shook her head again. _No one chooses what I want for me, not even you Pyro._ She continued the search when John remained silent.

_John had the right to know where she was. So did Bobby. Did the Professor tell Bobby the truth? Sure he did, after John left. Eve felt her nostrils flare with anger towards Xavier. But suddenly the scene changed as the helicopter melted away, exposing Magneto's secret base, new and approved. It was a small room of many, completed with a new feature of a metal table and chair for Magneto to move. Eric now stood up, leaning his knuckles on the desk. John stood in the middle of the metal lined room. Eve looked around her, trying to figure out where Magneto's new base actual was. A single window was cut through the wall, divulging a small mountain range. Eve followed John's eyes, still puzzled on the site's location. John's eyes were looking out the same window, the only door to the outside world besides a series of Magneto's metal sealed doors and new cronies. Eve realized John's words shifted through hers. John flicked open his lighter, both hands behind his back. Eve watched three small balls of flame twirl in and out of his fingers in a figure eight style. Magneto's hard gaze was pasted onto John; he was watching Pyro's every move. _

_John had his own head bowed, but his eyes were also on his new leader. His hands shifted behind his back, one into the pocket of the X-Men sweater stolen from the Black Bird's stock. The other hand behind his back held all three balls and morphed it into one giant one. Then it was sculpted into a serpent. Its fangs were large like daggers and it wound itself around John's bare arm, the sleeves of the sweater rolled up. Yet Pyro kept it from burning his skin off. _

_"So…what exactly do you want me to do?" John asked. Eve cursed; she had come in to late and was already included in half of the conversation. She thought of back tracking, but knew John could be controlling what he wanted her to see. Magneto set himself on the chair, his hands on the table. Pyro watched out of the corner of his eye as the table shook from Magneto's anger. Pyro couldn't help but smirk. Magneto's "orders" were just like the rest. He hated them. He glanced back at Eric, whose cold eyes hung over John like clouds. _

_"Pyro, I want you to answer my questions but first you must find them. You will go to Xavier's and there you will watch her." John failed his smirk, finally letting it disappear. Who was he going to watch out for? But Eve's question escaped his lips. _

_"Who am I watching?" he asked abruptly, hoping already Magneto wouldn't send him back to the school. He also hoped it had nothing to do with Marie, for then there was Bobby. Magneto squared his eyes on John, and then trailed them behind, beyond the boy. He smiled slightly, John took no notice. _

_"You don't listen very well do you?" Magneto asked with a gaze of wonder and amusement coloring his face as he mocked John. But Pyro took the complaint as he always did and smiled back, his head cocked the side. Eve recognized the smile of want. The want to get in trouble was stamped on Pyro's face. _

_"Listening is not one of my strengths." He reported, trying not to laugh. He thought Magneto would know that by now. Magneto glared at the boy and instantly the lighter was snatched from his pocket. Pyro ignored it, the flame still sizzling in his palm. The thud of footsteps came from behind John as someone entered. He looked over his shoulder. Someone that took John by surprise, yet his face was still unreadable as he covered his amazement. Eve had entered the room. _

_"Hello Pyro, it's been awhile," she mused. John saw her hazel eyes, her hair flowing down past her shoulders. It was all flawless, perfect. He stepped closer. _

_"Eve…" he whispered. But then Eve laughed out loud as her skin melted away like feathers. Her hair turned red and short, her eyes wolf yellow. John glared as Mystique smiled her seductive smile. _

_"Surprise lover boy. Don't tell me you actual have feelings for our little deal we made. She's worthless, just part of out plot," she said as she walked towards Eric. John followed her, glaring with a sneer of hate tracing after. _

_"Please Pyro," Eric said, Mystique laying a hand on his shoulder. "Prove to me you can do this. Bring her to me." _

_"And if I don't. What if I tell her the plot and the deal you made over her," John retorted back, his anger flaring, the serpent curling into a deadly weapon behind his hand. _Eve, I would never give you to them,_ he thought. _I'll never harm you…you're needed…

Eve felt John's strength fail. She was holding onto his mind to tight. If she held on any harder, she could hurt John. Yet she wanted to continue, she wanted to know everything. John watched her hand, it moved farther away. It felt as if she was tipping backwards. Quickly his wrist snapped out as he reached for her hand laid at her side. Magneto laughed at her, his laugh sending a shiver down her spine. His follower Mystique, smiled at John.

_"Pyro…I will know if you tell her and believe me the results won't be pretty." He placed both hands in front of his mouth from where he sat, yet his sincere smile was peeking out through his intertwined fingers. "Pyro, our deal is for our benefit. Once we receive our part we shall take his part as well. For I need her more than a human does." He stood up, lifting his hand up to move the chair beneath him, which floated breathlessly across the floor. Magneto walked slowly to stand in front of Pyro, Mystique keeping her distance. Magneto sent the lighter floating back to Pyro, who snatched it and shoved it back into the pocket. _

_"You fail to bring her," Eric began. Pyro still held his eyes on Eric, his head bowed. "There will be punishment. This is a mission Pyro and I'm counting on out new recruit." He nodded his leave and walked out the doorway to a hallway that led deeper into his mountain base. "Don't let love get in the way!" He shouted behind him. "Love is for the weak!" _

_John let the serpent go, it swung itself down his arm and fell onto the floor. It hissed as Mystique walked by. She snickered at John, whose stare could now beat the Devil's. With one swift motion, a quick over layer of skin, she turned back into Eve. _

_"Bye, bye lover boy…" She whispered in his ear. John flinched and stepped back. His serpent flew for Mystique, ready to shrike. The smile faded as Mystique/Eve turned and cocked an eyebrow at John. With a great sigh he set the serpent into a puff of smoke as it sizzled away…_

John took a gasp for strength as he grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her back to her feet. Eve felt his warm bare skin as she let go of his mind. She felt pain shatter her spine as it showered down to her fingertips. It was too quick for her to scream, but when she opened her eyes, Pyro had one hand on her shoulder, the other holding her hand tightly. He looked slightly weak from her mind search, but the color was already returning to his cheeks. Eve sucked in a deep breath. Her body suddenly warmed up and she felt the sparks on her fingertips heat up. Pyro's fire had returned again, the second favorite power that she had mastered to wield from days of grazing his skin. Pyro glanced at her palm and saw a tiny flame appear then flicker out. He refused to let go of Eve's hand.

"What did you see?" He asked softly. Eve's eyes were shut, her head bowed and facing the ground. John's hand traveled down her back to her waist as he pushed her towards him. Eve wanted to pull back, yet couldn't resist his warmth. She gathered herself of all the images she saw. During Pyro and Magneto's fight she read Eric's mind. He wanted her for something…and had sent Pyro to get her. But the farther she looked the hazer his mind got, as if even he couldn't remember. With an angry snarl he locked his mind from her and she swept herself back into Pyro. His thoughts were laid open. The disbelief that he found her still alive, the word **bitch **clinging to his lips as Mystique entered and showed her true form. All the memories flashed in his mind of Eve, Bobby and him before all of this happened. In anger he threw them away but not before the realization came to mind.

As much as he hated it he had grown to Eve and cared for her. Magneto's plan was so awkward to him, so unlike the master of metal that he refused to listen to it. All he knew was that he had to go back, that was the one order he'd follow. He still had yet to figure out what Magneto actually wanted Eve for. Then the scene and thoughts seemed to black out as John closed his mind from her. Eve noticed that John wasn't the only one who blacked out the memory, but her as well. She didn't want to hurt him.

"John…I…" Eve was at a loss of words as she came back to John's arms holding her. She opened her eyes and lifted them to Pyro. She stared deeply into his dark eyes, looking for the feelings he had thought back with Magneto. But he showed none of it and only returned his gaze. She felt him pushing her closer and she didn't care. Suddenly she stopped as she heard footsteps echoing behind John. They both turned around. Logan stood in the hallway's entrance. John feasted a glare at the other man, the only X-Men he had ever taken credit to, for Wolverine still held a feral look to him and was allowed to possess the rage when fighting. Unlike Pyro.

"Logan, what is it?" Eve asked, stepping slightly in front of John when she felt his heat radiate off him. She didn't want to break a fight, knowing Logan could easily slice John to pieces. Logan caught Pyro's glare, his eyes sparkled with amusement. Eve waited for Logan to answer. _How long has he been there watching? How long had I wandered John's mind? _It couldn't have been long. The Professor had always seemed to time her; it never took long to find what she wanted. But this time she still needed to search…

"Chuck wants to speak with you before…" He glanced from John to Eve, Pyro to Providence. John still had his arm wrapped around her waist. "…he leaves." Logan wanted to smirk at the couple, yet the scent of John, Pyro, made him uneasy. It smelled like betrayal and anger. Eve nodded.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Logan nodded back before spinning on his heel for the elevator that led to the basement. Pyro watched him with frightful eyes before truing back to Eve.

"Providence-" But Eve quickly cut him off.

"I have to go. Meet me tonight outside on the bench at the edge of the woods." She smiled and John quirked his own, his head cocked to the side. It was the same face he had given Magneto. Eve's mischief had kicked back into gear, right after the master of the mansion had told her not to leave. John felt his chest puff out in pride knowing that he was the maker of Eve's mischief and willingness to get in trouble with him. But he kept silent, knowing she didn't want to admit it.

John smirked as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "What ever you want Providence."

Eve felt a shiver of thrill and joy run down her spine, as she turned for the elevator door in the same direction Logan left. She pressed against the hard wood and waited for the door to slide open, meeting Pyro's gaze one last time before the door hid her from view. John's smile quickly disappeared. _I'm sorry Pyro, I was hoping to hang around longer…_Eve's whisper rangin his ears. John shook his head. He tried to warn her but at the last second he seemed to pull away. Magneto's threats echoed harshly in his head. Eve would be in more danger if she knew. But then how would he tell her.

There was more than one danger after her and if John let one take her she was as good as dead. But if he betrayed the other, both he was in danger and Eve still. John clenched his fists, his fingernails cutting away at his skin. His palms grew sweaty and he felt blood trickle down his hand to flow onto his wrist. He hated her, yet had grown to her and knew someday he would end up protecting her. But why should he protect someone who was more powerful than he was and could fend for herself. _Because it's right and you know she'd love it._ John wanted to punch himself for even thinking that.

_Don't let love get in your way._ Magneto's words beckoned. But it wasn't love; hell John barely grasped the meaning of the word. Eve and him were just…were just there. It wasn't love that was in Pyro's way, it was everything else holding him, pulling him back from what he wanted to do. Pyro pulled his lighter out from his pocket and opened it. Flicking it alive, he let the fire travel to his other hand, tucking his lighter back into the pocket. The flame in his hands morphed in a miniature figure of Magneto. Pyro frowned at it. There was something not right about Eric and Mystique. Once again John felt not included, thrown carelessly aside. John had to figure out Magneto's plan, because what he knew already didn't fit with the master of metal's personality. Pyro watched as another layer of flames engulfed the Brotherhood's leader from head to toe, consuming him. Pyro smiled as the flame resulted in a perfect sculpted Eve, winking at him with her pretty eyes. He let the flame grow small; the last thing he saw was her beaming face before wiping it away with a wave of his hand.

It was that day that he left to go back to Xavier's that he knew he was alone again. Magneto was not the same. Pyro knew he was his own team once more, a rouge mutant. He would follow no orders unless he wanted to, and Magneto's sudden lust for Eve was something that made Pyro cringe in disgust. He believed in only one person who could end the war. Pyro felt satisfied. Either side, either team made no difference right now. But a promised had to be kept. Revenge would come to anyone who would harm Providence. Pyro pushed away Magneto's orders and threats. Till he found out anymore on the mission he was assigned to, Magneto wouldn't complete his plan very easily. Not if Pyro stood in the middle. He wouldn't hand over Eve so effortlessly. They'd have to pass him first.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve hung back in the woods, hiding from the rest of the mansion life that bubbled around her. She heard a rustle and spun around, fiercely using her powers on the creature that sunk up on her. A groan of pain shattered the silent air and John stumbled out, grabbing his head in his hands.

"Shit, do you always have to be so painful?" he asked. Eve smiled.

"Only with people I don't like," she responded with a coy smile. John brushed hair from his face and looked down at the empty seat next to Providence. She followed his eyes. "Stay awhile," she said. John walked over and sat down next to her. The brush of her mind swam into his brain. He winced and looked away, into the woods a distance away.

"Don't even try, you won't find anything," he hummed. Eve frowned, laying her hand on his shoulder, his other on his knee. Pyro's eyes closed lightly, a wave of enjoyment washing over him. Providence knew that look, and caressed his shoulder more. John gave what he wanted to be a whisper, but Eve knew it was a quiet moan. "Eve," he whispered. His voice was serious and his eyes grew hard. He plucked her hands and held on to them tight. Eve's surprised look, dripping with concern and slight fear, made all the mischievousness vanish. Her chest rose in heavy breaths.

"You have to get out of here, you're not safe." Eve's head swiveled back as she looked at John with questioning eyes. "Come with me," he said eagerly, almost too eagerly. Eve closed her eyes and turned away, but John grabbed her hands tighter.

"This is the safest place I have Pyro," she said with a disbelieved smile as she spun back. Her head shook back and forth slightly, her eyes looking back and forth up and down his face. John licked his lips and brought his hand to brush a lock of blond hair from her eyes.

"Not anymore," he whispered. Eve wriggled away from him, but his arm didn't leave her side.

"What do you mean?" Pyro's glare made her squirm, his eyes digging into her mind. Her powers flew from her grip and she invaded Pyro's mind viciously in fear.

"_I can't kill her!"_

"_Pyro, you will do this for me, it is my order. If not you then I am sorry to say you will watch her face a most painful death."_

"_You want her don't you, I can see it in her eyes, and you want to hold her, kiss her, and make her yours."_

"_What's your point Raven?"_

"_Go to her!"  
"John, why did you come back, you're not welcome here anymore!"  
"Just stick with what you know Bobby, being a prick and sleeping with your girlfriend, oh wait, that's right you can't touch her..."_

John pushed her away and Eve hit the ground hard with her hand. She felt her wrist crack slightly, and a bruise form on her leg where a random stick that stuck out from the trail jabbed at her arm. John was writhing in pain, holding his head.

"God damn it," he cussed loudly. Eve brushed away the numerous voices in his head and rushed to his side.

"John!" she called, but his mind was locked in the blindness of her powers. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "John!" His whole body stiffened and then for a second he didn't breath. He collapsed in Eve's arms and with a whoosh! air filled his lungs once more. He heaved coughs and sputtered breaths as he looked up with watery eyes at Eve. Guilt had forced her to tears, and she let go of John and rushed away to get from him, falling on the ground. She cradled her head in her hands and rocked back and forth on the ground. John still bit away stabs of pain that rushed through her head and he tried not to be taken in by the tears that ushered their way to his heart. He crawled over to Eve, reaching out with a shaking hand. He didn't understand it, these feelings that flowed through him. _She has unimaginable powers sometimes, don't let her control you… _Magneto's voice echoed in his head. He looked down at the girl, who trembled with so many weaknesses. His face hardened. _No one controls me, this is me…_

"Eve," he laid a hand on her. Her head sprang up and she gasped. Her wide eyes were lined with tears, and she backed away suddenly.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked. John hung back, not willing to com e any closer. The memories that Eve had targeted were flashing in both of their heads. Eve couldn't believe the images that floated through her mind. She tried to look away from him, but he was to close. His eyes were so dark, so mesmerizing, his lips so tempting. The sun beat down on his face, gathering in his anger, his fury, pain and suffering, but most of all, his new demeanor of cruelty. He was a Brotherhood, one who didn't care what consequences came from his actions, just as long as he could do what he wanted and didn't have to take orders. Just as long as Xavier and the X-men suffered, so Eve suffered and the humans would beg for mercy and his fiery hand. John, Pyro, wanted billions of people dead so he could live a dream that could never be possible. And she drew to him; she grew to him, attempted to change him, but knew there was no use. An enemy, yet she clung close.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. Eve bared her teeth.

"Then get out," she hissed. "I can only protect you for so long Pyro, before our paths cross in unimaginable ways. I can only contain Bobby for so long—"

"Let him go then!"  
"But he'll come for you, you and half of the X-Men alike." Eve had in this heated debate come closer to John, inching into his arms. HE grabbed her forcefully and pulled her close, his hot breath on her neck. He felt the cool air diminish around them, the sun beating harder, filling the atmosphere with an electrifying heat.

"Then let them, those sons-of-bitches can't hurt me Eve; I'm more powerful than they will ever be." Eve wanted to disagree, to hold onto his mind a little longer, and make him hers. John lifted her face to his. "Bobby can't do anything to me, because I have you." Eve looked at him with troubled eyes.

"You were going to kill me though," _No I wasn't!_ His mind denied instantly. He shook his head, his lips parting in denial though his mind spoke it already. "John, I have chosen my side and…and if I have to… I will fight you. I can't pretend to be confused forever and soon you'll have to leave, for not even I will be able to protect you anymore." John's face grew stony, as if in disbelief to what she said. His eyes flared in betrayal, but yet he nodded. He smiled a charming smile, melting Eve deeper in his arms.

"Alright, I'll go, but I'll always have you, no matter what you say," Eve opened her mouth to protest and then John couldn't take it. He smashed his lips against hers. He opened her lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue. A rush of breath and Eve suddenly was clinging to him with all her might, breathless and won like a battle prize. John leaned over, sending her to lie on the ground. He pushed his lips deeper to her face, causing his powerful kiss to make Eve moan in pleasure. Her hands searched throughout his body, lifting up his shirt and in one quick gasp they separated and the shirt lay disheveled on the ground in a heap. Eve's eyes popped opened when she realized it seriously. _He wants me dead…no those are just Magneto's words… he wants me… if I hold on to him long enough.. I might still be able to change…_

The words were lost as the kiss became more passionate, more lustful. John ran his hands along her side and Eve again shivered in excitement. He pulled his lips away, moist and puffy from the zealous of his kiss. He smiled, his eyes flickering with fire. Eve ran her fingers through his hair, leading his face back to her wanting mouth. Her tongue rolled in his mouth, exploring different spots of his lips that made him shudder. She could sense the thoughts in his mind and blushed, but continued with want. She led his hands up to her chest and in each hand he grasped one of her breasts with force that made her moan aloud…

Hey guys, I'll end here because this was something that I wrote quick in school out of boredom after an exam, tell me how it is, I have some ideas to continue it with, see ya, Eve


	3. Chapter 3

A sexy grin appeared on Eve's face and she playfully glared at John. Pyro gave a smirk in delight and suddenly he was back first on the ground, laying flat as Eve pushed him down with her hand, though she barely laid her fingers on him. His face was wiped clean of any desires that he felt and he tried to pry free of her grip. She punched him in his mind.

"God damn it," he shouted at her. Eve shrugged her eyebrows, admiring her skill. "Let me go!" he demanded. _NO! _He winced. "Eve," he tried to act calm, but his anger was flaring, and his fists clenched, though they could only move inches. His whole body was frozen as Eve forced him to remain still. She kneeled down next to him, flipping her long hair out of her face. John had a moment of imagining her doing this to him in bed, but not here, with her face so hostile in the non-amusing way. She brought her face down to his, licking his lip with her tongue, winding it around temptingly. He flinched, and she grinned.

"Why does Magneto want me?" she asked, peering into his thoughts. He locked her out. "Why does Magneto want me!" She screamed more forcefully. John brushed back locks of hair.

"Let me go and I'll answer." Eve cocked an eyebrow. John scoffed. "If I try to runaway you can always stop me," he looked down at the posture of Eve hovering over him. "Besides, I like this position, just low—"

John flew back and Eve was standing about ten feet away from him. She offered her hand, but her face was hard, searching for answers. John brushed himself off, stifling a cough. He viewed Eve from the side, watching her wavering from foot to foot, her arms under her breasts, hugging her body in anticipation. John couldn't help but swoon at the way her dark blonde hair swept around her face, her pale cheeks and lips, all tempting and calling for him. Her eyes were what held him back, for they were daggers now, filling with fear and hatred at the same time, getting ready to strike at him. He licked his lips, pacing back and forth, flicking the lighter open and closed, thinking of what to do, what to say…

_The blue Mystique stalked by in the hallway, looking once behind her. A smooth change of form and she sauntered into the open door, which slid shut behind her. Pyro stepped forth from the shadows, catching a flame to his hand and waving it back and forth from his palm to the top of his hand, a continued sweeping motion creating light in the dim, metal based hallway. Another laboratory, another deal. He was the just the guard to watch out for danger. But what did Magneto want. Mystique refused to open up, told Pyro nothing, now he was on his own and wanted to discover everything. He crept up to the door, craning an ear to hear. He checked over his shoulder twice and seeing no one in the hall, put his ear to the cold metal door. The lock next to him beeped and a re button came on, signaling that the door was locked. Pyro shook it off, for now he could hear a man's voice._

_"Have you ever wanted more mutants on your side, more people to lead and to grab others with, to follow you in your mission Mr. Lensherr? Wouldn't it just be wonderful to have mutants just dropping at your feet?"_

_"Why yes it would," The rich voice of Eric boomed with strength and integrity and John realized that Mystique was playing in Magneto's role right now. "MY question for you is what do I have to do in exchange?" Pyro smirked, she mimicked her master perfectly. The silence made him realize that the other man was smirking at Eric/Mystique's sneaky attempt._

_"Mr. Lensherr, nice try," he began with a fake friendly chuckle, "You thought you could get your prize right away. But, I can give you what you want," the man's voice became serious and at the same time quiet and Pyro leaned closer, stifling his ear into the metal. "There is something I want as well, something that I have been looking for in a long time. I know that you have heard of Xavier's School for gifted Youngster's, correct?" A pause, a nod from Mystique. "Then I assume you can get one of your men to return there, to look for someone, and tell me if the person is there. Once you give me the location of the mutant, I will give you your end of the deal."_

_"Sounds fair enough, but how do I know if I can trust you?" A folder of papers was thrown at Mystique. Pyro waited to hear words about what she was reading, but she remained silent, all knowing of Pyro's curiosity. "This is very interesting."_

_"This is what I will give you in return for the location of the mutant," the man replied with cunning ease. Mystique sighed deeply._

_"Who is this mutant?" Eric asked._

_"A girl actually, around eighteen years of age. She was a student at Xavier's when she was very young, before her mutant powers developed. Her parents feared the mutant pandemonium around them and left her there to die. However, whether it's plain luck or not, she actually developed telepathic powers. She has long since left the mansion and has been living with another scientist by the name of Nick Stellar, or Aqueous. I have not been able to find his location, he is under tight protection fro, the government. However, the man is not my concern, but rather the girl. Her name is Eve; her last name is unknown to me. Her codename, very genuine actually, seeing as how her powers have developed quite nicely if I might add, is Providence."_

_Pyro's mind went numb; he pushed himself away from the door and threw himself back to the wall. His breathing was heavy, his chest heaving up and down. He looked at the door, hearing the muffled voices from within. He looked at the door square in the center of it and then walked away, down the hall. His leather jacket caught in the briskness of his walk, and his hand flashed out in front of it. A fireball blazed with fiery force, flaying in every direction as Pyro's anger went wild. It flew past the metal door, to where it slid open and a mutant stepped out. A human rather, altered by the damned man inside. Pyro flung the fireball at it and the mutant flew in the end of the hall, a huge commotion came from the room upon hearing the mutant slam into the wall, and Magneto stepped forth. Mystique gave a glare and Pyro just smiled. _

_The other man stepped out and the fire grew in might. He was taller, if not lean with a hard, scared face from war. He had short spiked hair and tight lips. His skin was dark from years of battlefronts. But there was one factor that made Pyro know exactly who the man was. He had a long scar running from his ear to his forehead, leaving a line of pale skin in his hair. Pyro glared at the man. But Magneto stepped up to him with ease. Pyro knew where the wound came from, and had a deep desire to complete it._

"_This is our new ally, Pyro, respect him and listen to him," Mystique flashed her eyes and the yellow wolf like hue made Pyro calm slightly. "Come, we have some other business to accomplish." He placed the folder in John's hands. John stared down at it, pocketing his lighter. He looked up once more at Breaker._

"_This is your master plan," he scoffed. Breaker smiled, placing his hands folded in front of him like a true soldier._

"_She can accomplish more than you know," he whispered…_

"Who wants me John," Eve demanded. John fingered his lighter.

"It's not Magneto and none of it is his fault," he said in truth. Eve glared harder at him. "I'd kill him if I could, but the deals too tight now." Eve's glare died as her mind went to work. "He wants you and he'll do anything to get you. I was told to watch you, but…" John frowned, knowing that what he said now could kill him later. "I'm here to try and stop him."

"Oh god," Eve whispered. Her mind went blank, she couldn't think clearly. Her mind blurred, with voices of others, memories that she regretted and still haunted her. Her knees buckled and she tumbled down to the ground, rocking back and forth and knuckling tears from her eyes. John came down next to her. Strands of hair covered her face, stuck to her lips. John attempted to brush it away but she pulled back and looked him straight in the face. "It's him…isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," John said gruffly. Eve swore under her breath. "It's Breaker."

* * *

Xavier wheeled around his desk, talking to a group of kids about the meaning of evolution, a series of lectors that always brought new meaning to him. He watched all of the children carefully, checking into their minds every so often to make sure they comprehended what he was trying to example. One of the students in his classroom was Bobby Drake. The young man hung in the back, his arm around the young girl Marie. They listened intently, nodding every once in awhile and sharing notes and opinions to themselves about what Xavier said. The Professor smiled, thankfully that his message was able to get across to some students. Marie looked up as Xavier laid his gentle yet stern eyes on her and she gave a small smile. Xavier continued talking, unaware of the growing disturbance in the back of his mind.

Suddenly the feeling of distress was too much. He broke in his sentence and s3ensed Eve running down the hall, a brisk John following after. In the hall they together attracted many students, even Scott and Logan, who Eve almost ran into as the large man came up from the lower level of the mansion. Xavier ignored but sent a quick message to remain calm and as Eve approached the door to his room, she slowed and listened in. A few minutes passed and then Xavier excused his students. Eve didn't wait another second and came into the side door of his office.

"Professor," she began in a belligerent tone. Rogue and Bobby were some of the last students to leave and at the sound of her voice halted and turned around. Bobby came back into the room in curiosity, a nervous Marie following after. John entered smoothly through the door, cowering in the corner. Eve sensed him but kept her back on him. "How come you didn't tell me about Breaker?" The question was asked just as Logan and Scott entered the room. Scott gave the Professor a defeated sigh.

"Eve," he tried. Eve spun around and faced the man. His hard cheekbones were tight as he clenched his jaw; his red visor glinted in the sun that polled through the room. Logan mimicked John and hung back in the corner, eyeing the younger mutant with his arms crossed, his large muscles bulging through the beater that he wore. "We—"

"You obliviously didn't attempt to do anything about it. If Breaker comes here not only am I in danger," Eve looked up to Marie and Bobby. "But every other student here too." Bobby froze and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand.

"Wait," he said calmly, though his voice was heavy with fear. "Breaker knows where she is."

"Yes," Eve said, her voice growing in argument. Scott gave a pleading look to the Professor. Xavier sighed deeply, trying to quiet Eve through his mind, but he girl was too headstrong and quick to let him stop her. "Xavier, you knew about this, you sensed and didn't tell me."  
"Because I knew that this would happen," Xavier tried to explain.

"Of course, he wants me Professor. If you would have told me I could have gone back to Aqueous, Breaker doesn't know Nick's location."

"Yes, I could have," Xavier's voice for some miracle reason had still remained calm and still, quiet almost to the way Eve was shouting. "But that would be just one more mutant who would be caught in a conflict that isn't necessary. I don't want to jeopardize Nick and Jackie's lives. Do you?" The question lingered the air, Eve was struggling to contain her anger at the Professor once again. Scott sensed it and licked his lips, clenching his jaw even more. Bobby and rogue hung back, unable to say anything, and John smirked a little at Eve's fire. Logan was the only one whose head swiveled in confusion to each person, begging for an answer with his frown.

"Excuse me a second," he said, unwilling to stay quiet now even if the others wanted him to. "Who is this Breaker?" All heads turned to face Logan. The wolverine glanced at them all with a cocked eyebrow. Eve's face was the shocked of them all. Her mouth hung open and her eyes clashed at him in fury.

"Why do you of all people ask that question?" she snipped. Logan seemed taken aback by the statement, but his face lost none of its cool. Xavier swiveled his wheelchair to face Eve. _Eve, don't bring it up!_

"What do you mean?" Logan replied. Eve took a breath of disbelief.

"How can you not remember, you were there…"


End file.
